


What the Hell!?

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Supernatural 31 Day Place Challenge (January 2017) [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Day Place Challenge, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Humor, Supernatural - Freeform, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Claire investigates some suspicious occurrences at a nightclub… one of which is much more suspicious than she’d bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Day Place Challenge – **Day 16:** Nightclub

She entered the nightclub easily with her fake ID, casting her gaze across the crowd suspiciously.  Darude’s “ _Sandstorm_ ” blasted through the speakers.  Ugh.  Dean was right about certain music… not that she’d ever tell him that.  She wove through the crowd, scoping the place out as she made her way to the bar.  Bodies twisting and gyrating this way and that, a few of the jostling her as she went.  She sneered at them a little, finding the atmosphere distasteful for her liking… she wouldn’t tell Dean _that_ either.  She could just imagine the smirk her sort-of-pseudo-stepfather would get on his face.

She took a seat at the bar and ordered a plain cola.  Sitting with her back to the bar and sipping her drink, Claire let her eyes wander around the room, searching for anything suspicious.  She was sure there was something supernatural affecting the people in this neighborhood.  She just needed a little more information to figure out exactly what it was.

She caught sight of something _extremely_ suspicious near the far corner of the dancefloor… and promptly choked on her drink.  She stared wide-eyed at the figure moving to the beat of the music in the middle of a group of skanky looking women.  She felt her hackles raise.  Claire slammed her glass back onto the bar and stormed across the room.

_“What the hell do you think you are doing!?”_

The figure in the middle whipped around, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.  He could almost see the steam billowing out of Claire’s ear. “C-Claire!” he asked startled.

“Is that your girlfriend?” one of the skanks asked, looking Claire up and down in a clearly judgemental way as she plastered herself to him.

Claire shot her a heated glare. “Get your skeevy hands off my Dad,” she demanded.

His visage immediately changed to irritated parental concern. “You’re not old enough to be in an establishment like this, what are you doing?”

Claire scoffed and grabbed hold of the loosened off-kilter tie and physically dragged him out. “We are not having this conversation in front of your little pack of hoes.”

“I do not believe they exchange sexual favours for money,” Castiel intoned as he was dragged out of a side door into an alley.  It was as odd to see the angel without his ever present trench coat and suit jacket as it was to see him… _dancing_ to electro music.

“That’s not the point!”

Castiel frowned and tilted his head in the way he always did when he was trying to figure something out. “I don’t understand. Why are you so angry with me?”

“What the _hell_ was _that!?_ ” she gestured back to the door they’d exited.

“We are hunting a pair of vetala.”

“You call _that_ hunting?” she shrieked. “Wait, vetal- _aaaaah!_ ”  Something jumped out at them from farther inside the club and grabbed hold of her.

“Claire!”

“Well, well, what have we got here?” Claire turned her head to see the skank who’d plastered herself against Castiel inside.

“You got nothing’s what you got,” a deep voice stated before a blade erupted from her chest.  Her body seemed to lose all moisture and crumble apart, leaving Dean standing behind it.  The vetala holding Claire screeched in anger, baring her fangs to bite down on Claire’s neck.

Light emanated from the creatures eyes and mouth before she fell to the ground and began to crumble away like the other.  Castiel lowered his hand and caught Claire as she fell. “Claire, are you alright?”

Claire trembled a bit and clung to Castiel’s rumpled shirt in an attempt to get her bearings back.  Everything had happened so quickly that she wasn’t sure what to make of it. “I-I’m f-fine,” she stammered, angrily trying not to give into the stinging in her eyes.  She hated feeling scared.

“No, you’re not,” Castiel stated and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a standing position.  He practically carried her to where Baby was parked, Dean hovering on her other side, a concerned expression plastered to his face.  He sat in the back with her curled into his side as Dean drove.

“So, what were you doing in there, Claire?” Dean asked, studying her through the rear view mirror.

“I was- I was gathering Intel. There was, um, obviously something going on in that neighborhood.”

“Your instincts are getting better, I’ll give you that,” Dean smiled wistfully as he turned back to the road.

“What were they?” she asked, her nerves finally beginning to calm as she found something to focus on.  They explained as they drove her back to the motel she was staying at

-30-

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Huh, that actually ended up with more of a plot that I originally intended.


End file.
